htfdimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tree Land Erotica
Tree Land Erotica is a Happy Tree Friends Dimensions spin off series. It is for mature audiences only. About Tree Land Erotica a spin off series that show different and varied sexual situations with different characters. The series is drawn in mainly the same style as the show but graphic, and is meant for mature audiences. This includes intense sexual scenes, nudity, close up of the genitals and other aspects such as masturbation. Characters and couples of both sexualities are shown. The series has mainly short episodes, each one featuring a character, a couple, or a group participating in mature situations. The shorts are not available in full online and can only be seen fully uncensored on DvD. Featured shots are certain close ups that are often displayed and repeated. These shots are most commonly close ups of genital simulation but can also include characters faces, as they blush or sweat. Differences from regular HTF Dimensions A few changes are that female characters in this spin-off have bigger chests and genitalia such as the vagina can be seen. In males the penis does not appear until erect, somewhat like real life mammals. There is no gore or death in Tree Land Erotica as it is mainly a rule 34 mini show. Controversial themes such as rape, are not shown as the creator finds it offensive. Characters Only select characters are featured in this spin-off. Canon *Cuddles *Nutty *Lifty and Shifty *Petunia *Mime *Evil Flippy (unknown if Good Flippy appears yet) *Splendid *Splendont Fanon *Flare *Axl *Tirek *Bulky *Twizzler *Nails *Boomer *Bold *Ember *Breezy *Red *Fry *Jolly *Willow Special Characters These characters were created specifically for Tree Land Erotica however they will also appear in the regular show. Their regular show personality's are probably not fully developed yet. Twizzler Twizzler is a purple skunk who is often the love interest of the other htf guys. She stars in many videos of Tree Land Erotica often in group sex or as the preferred girl to go to in free runs. Red Red is a wild squirrel who loves having intercourse. He likes going to groupies or free runs and likes having intercourse with all the females. Bold This pink sheep likes to show it off and often does not wear her wool. She is the star of several videos. Breezy A light green shy raccoon, that is not too jumpy but still wild. Light and anxious, she is the shy girl of the group but stars with others regardless. Tirek Tirek is a retired army member who enjoys gay sex. He likes giving and receiving oral and loves giving anal so he is always seen pleasuring himself with other males. Jolly A pink sea otter who is always aroused and very flirty. She enjoys a wild time and stars with other males or in free runs. Willow Willow is a snow leopard who is just your casual guy that enjoys pleasuring himself. He is seen around both other females and males, always having a good time. Ember This neon pink raccoon is another very attractive female. Most males watch her but mainly Lifty and Shifty have had an eye on her and hope to get with her soon. Episodes For a full list of episodes click here. Category:Spinoffs